Help me, I’m not going to be here forever!
by happygirl321
Summary: Chloe has to move in with Clark after her dad is killed. What will happen when Clark finds out that she loves him more then a friend...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Words get in the way

Clark woke to the sound of something banging on the door. As he walk door stars curiously, using his x-ray vision to see who it was. As he got to the door he only could see that it was a girl. For some reason he couldn't see the top of the person. He liked the looks from what he could see but still was wondering who would come this early in the morning. When he finely opened the door he was at lose of words. At that point the thought that had crossed his mind 3 minutes ago he could no longer remember, and if he did remember then he would think he was losing his mind.

" Hey , Chloe. What are you doing here? And at 2 in the morning?" Clark asked as he let her come in. He could tell that she had been crying. " I… I just stud there. I didn't stop him. He…I let him kill him. But.. I'm all alone. Clark my dad. There was nothing I could do." Chloe had seemed so upset. " Chloe what happened. Start from the beginning?" Clark said worried about his friend. But he didn't even understand what she was trying to say. " The house was on fire and I was asleep. So my dad brought me outside, but then he noticed that there was someone coming towered us and the person said 'you weren't suppose to live ' then he shout my dad then himself."

" Oh, Chloe are you alright? You know forget about that you should sleep. Then in the morning you can talk to me. Is that o.k.?" Clark was frightened. Someone had killed her father. Why would someone do that? He was a good man. There was a suspicion that it had to do with him working at Luther co., but now they both needed to rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

When the next day came along Clark was more frightened that Chloe and everything she had been through the night before. How was she going to act now? How was she feeling? How was she going to react when she wakes up? All of these questions were running threw Clark's mind and he couldn't think. All he could do was worry about his friend. As he walked down stares to see if his friend was awake he saw his mother with a worried look on her face.

"Mom what's wrong with you? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Clark asked walking towards her. As he walked closer his mother started to cry. "Clark, Chloe's dad was found dead this morning. His house was burned down and Chloe is missing. They didn't find her body, but they did find another body with a gun that must of shout her father and himself. I'm so sorry Clark!" now Martha was on the ground sobbing. She was sad that she lost a friend and sad that Chloe, someone she could almost call her daughter, was missing.

Clark took a look in the living room but there was no one in there. He thought that what happened last night had been a dream, but then he thought that maybe, just maybe Chloe was inside the barn. He told his mother that he would be bake after he went to go see if she was. When he got to the top of his loft he saw her lying there. She looked cold and dead. But then he saw her move. So he knew she was alive.

sorry that i didnt put more in this part, but i just love cliffhangers.R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I didn't put this on earlier. I was busy with school. I had like 5 tests to study for.

Chapter 2:what am I going to do?

"There you are Chloe. I was looking for you. Why did you come in here?" Clark asked. " I didn't' feel right sleeping in your house. So I came out here. That's alright, right?" Chloe asked starting to sit up. "Chloe why wouldn't it be. It's just you scared me when you weren't in the house., I thought you might of left. Or you might have been a dream and you were really dead. So Chloe what do you want to do today." Clark asked. "Clark my dad died. And not by natural cusses. I want to find out why that guy did that to him." Chloe said with anger in he voice, pain in her eyes, and revenge in her mind.

Chloe was now making a list of what to do to solve this. But she had one main thing missing.

1. Search for news on what happened.

2. If the man was identified then look up criminal record.

3. Find out who he worked for.

4.

5. Find out why he killed my father.

She was missing look around the crime seen. But it was to early in her grieving to do that so she left that out. But it was one of the main thing she needed to do. It was where she would find the answers. One thing the authorities overlooked.

"Clark are you going to help me or star at me with that worried look all day?" Chloe shifted in her seat uncomfortably because of Clark. " I'll help, but I'm still wondering why we're doing this. I mean when we find out why this guy did this was are we going to do, because we cant send him to jail. He's kind of dead." Clark noticed that Chloe was crying now so he just started to help.


End file.
